You Hit Like a Girl
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Robin went dark side. Hit Girl still thinks he's a p*ssy.


_Robin went dark side. Hit Girl still thinks he's a pussy._

* * *

Mindy didn't know what to expect when she finally met Damian's mom, but the woman before her? What a fucking bitch.

She'd been ranting about Damian's fate, his destiny, how he'd betrayed that but now was coming back to the path she had designed for him, how that was such a smart decision, how fucking annoying.

"They told me you were an assassin, but I never thought your technique was to bore me to death." Mindy heard Jason snickering through her comm link. His laugh always made her want to smile, but not this time, not while Damian was staring at her with such cold eyes.

Villains usually had that cold look about them, and Damian had turned it into an art form before the age of four, but it had never been directed at her. And he had never been a villain before.

"Kill her, beloved." Talia purred on his ear, wrapping a possessive hand around his neck "Prove me your loyalty."

Mindy was smart enough to know she was fucked. She wouldn't beg.

"_Abort, Hit Girl!_" Dick shouted through the comm.

"_Get the fuck out of there!_" Jason added, even if he was on a different line and hadn't heard Dick.

As if.

Damian's aim was steady, Mindy knew that, had witnessed it time and time again, he wouldn't miss, running wouldn't do any good even if it wasn't a pathetic move. But the wait pissed her off more than anything.

"Don't be such a pussy, just do it already!"

His eyes narrowed in a familiar way, full of heat, that blank look bullshit from before completely gone and just as she thought there was hope for him yet, a piercing pain shot through her chest and then nothing.

And when there's something again, it's almost not worth it. The pain exploded every time she breathed or moved, it royally sucked, but it also helped her get some perspective.

Ok, that's a lie, Jason hooked her up with the good stuff and Dick would sit on her bedside and talked. She listened to him through a fog of medication and it almost felt like watching a movie.

She saw her dad in full costume, a couple of months before he died, telling her about the Red Hood, she remembered the instant crush she developed when she first set her eyes on Jason. He was awesome, a fucking pro, not like the unprepared morons she had to deal with back home.

She saw Robin breaking a mugger's hand while the grownups talked. She decided she liked him.

She remembered Damian, not Robin, _Damian_ stepping in front of a gung ho kidnapper to keep her safe.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah. I'm Mindy."_

"_Damian."_

It was unnecessary, but he didn't know that, they were 12 and undercover as themselves.

"_I'm gonna get you out of here, okay Damian? Don't be scared."_

"_I am _not_ scared. Go gather the other children and stay put."_

"_Yeah, whatever kid. Don't come crying to me when you get your skull bashed the fuck in."_

"_Stay out of my way."_

She thought it was cute.

Dick reminisces about the first play date he organized for Damian and Mindy. Since they were both 14, it felt more like a war council even if she _was_ wearing a Hello Kitty top – with no shame.

"_Your no killing rule is such_ bullshit._ You are the most effective killing machine I have ever seen and you don't even kill. You're such a pussy."_

"_A what?"_

"_A weak ass flaming pussy"_

"_Hey kids, what are you up- Jason, grab her!"_

"_You're on your own, Dick, she bites."_

"_Damn it, Jason! Grab Damian then!"_

"_I _wish_ biting was the only thing he did."_

The laughter that cut through the images was broken and wet, and Mindy's bleary eyes managed to somehow focus on Dick again. "Jason said it was like watching a live slasher movie."

She felt lips brushing against hers. She knew it was merely another memory because Damian wasn't there. Damian had turned dark side. The same Damian who had finally grew some balls and kissed her – just as lightly as she had just felt – when they turned sixteen.

The same Damian whose temperature was slightly higher than everyone else's, who was constantly cold and hated it, who couldn't fucking smile for the life of him, who could take her hits and gave her knowing looks when she said he hit like a girl, who had shot her in the chest and left her to die.

"I'm pretty sure he has his reasons" Jason had said before the shooting, after buying her a beer.

"Fuck his reasons." she grumbled back cutting his eyes to Jason who had this tiny, wistful smirk playing on his lips "Why are you so fucking _calm_? I am this close to losing my shit and breaking this bottle over your head."

"It's his mom, dude. We do fucked up shit for our moms."

Mindy's stomach tied in a knot "You really think that?"

"I _know_ that."

"No. That he flipped because of his mom."

"Yeah."

"But…?"

"_But_" he conceded "not like we think."

That last memory in the form of a dream made Mindy's eyes snap open and she was throwing her covers away and standing before her mind had the time to register she was truly awake.

"_He shot you!_"

"Oh, wow! Thanks for telling me that, it's almost like you're a detective or something."

"_He shot you and you're going after him. Alone._"

"Yeah, _Dick_."

"_Don't call me that._"

"It's your name."

"_Not coming out or your mouth, it isn't._"

"Look. I gotta do this. I knew you wouldn't get it."

"_I would if you told me._"

"Ask Jason."

"_What?_"

"Tell him… It's really not like we thought."

Mindy took off her communicator and threw it away to avoid being traced. She had to hurry now, she figured out pretty quick where Talia and Damian were holed up, Dick could totally do the same _and_ be there in less than an hour. In fact, now that she thought about it, Talia was just so busy staring down at everyone from her high horse, she couldn't conceive anyone with enough balls to go after them.

Well, Mindy was pretty ballsy. She just hoped she was right about Damian, or all her ballsyness wouldn't be worth shit.

Mindy made quick work of the guards she found, making sure that the only sound made was the thud of bodies hitting the ground. She was guided the rest of the way by Talia's laughter.

"Well, father. I guess this wasn't meant to be, was it now?"

Mindy stepped through the door finding herself on the upper ring of a vast room and saw that on the floor below, Talia laughed sided by a huge creep wearing a fucked up gas mask as Damian swayed slightly in front of them, staring down at the dead body of Ra's Al Ghul by his feet.

"Oh, child…" Talia cooed at Damian, who knelt in front of her with his head bowed "And to think I was about to let father take over your body. I apologize for the ruse, beloved, and the drugs in your system of course, but after the fiasco with your father, I was so certain you would only be useful as a trade coin, then you go and do this. You do me proud."

"Thank you, mother." he whispered back, voice sluggish_._

"I had designed the Heretic to replace you, as a better version of you" she kept talking, sliding a hand down the humongous freak's arm "Now I wonder if perhaps you _do_ have what it takes to be the next Alexander after all. Are you finally ready to rule the world?"

In a move so quick it would be hard to believe even if he wasn't so obviously drugged, Damian slashed across his mother's stomach with a sword stolen from his grandfather's corpse.

"I would rather we left the world alone."

Talia splayed her hands over her wound, trying to hold back everything threatening to spill out. "Kill him!" she ordered the freak with the mask, the Heretic, before collapsing.

Damian bared his teeth and even with wobbly arms, lifted the sword again. The masked freak kicked his face, making him fall back and then picking him up by the hair, pressing a blade to his throat "Good bye, _brother._"

One would think a shot to the chest would do the trick – seriously, it hurt like _hell_ – and the freak step back, but he stayed upright, going for Damian again.

Mindy saw red when Damian's flesh broke under the steel and the one shot turned into five, ten, thirty, fucking fifty, and because Mindy McCready had been taught to believe that overkill was underrated, she only stopped when all of her guns clicked empty. She jumped over the rail in time to keep Damian from falling flat on his face.

"How _dare_ you go on a fucking suicide mission and leave me out?" she snarled touching their foreheads together and he did that thing that really looked like a smile, but it really wasn't. She kinda loved that.

"How did you know?"

"You're a fucking surgeon with a gun and I'm still alive. And seriously, if you really didn't love me, that was a headshot waiting to happen."

"Did you say 'love'?"

Only Damian fucking Wayne would pick up on that drugged off his ass. "Well look at you…" she deflected, checking his bleeding neck "In all your assassin glory."

"Didn't I tell you I was not a pussy?"

"Yeah, you are." she helped him stand "Are you okay?"

In another unbelievable display of strength, Damian pushed himself away from Mindy, dragging his sword back to the dead bodies. He managed to lift it above his head and brought it down with a hoarse scream dripping of rage and relief, severing the Heretic's head from his body.

"Yes," he said breezily, eyes at half-mast "I am quite alright." and nearly face planted. Again.

Mindy hooked his arm over her shoulders, manhandling him into leaning on her. He looked down at his blood spattered hand "Could we not share this with father? It's done and you know how he values the non-killing oath."

She smiled, though it wasn't all that funny, and wondered what the hell they had drugged him with to actually make him that honest about being scared shitless of the old Bat "Daddy's boy."

"Fuck you."

* * *

**A/N.:** Come on... You _know_ these two are meant to be.

My dream is to watch a Robin/Hit Girl movie, it would be a blood bath... Ok, I'm just babbling now, hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
